


Angel

by cucumberwaterrrr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon, BDSM, Corruption Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Masterbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, blowjob, degradation kink, handjob, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberwaterrrr/pseuds/cucumberwaterrrr
Summary: An au in which mc actually dies when Belphegor kills her, and returns to Devildom as a demon.Simeon becomes increasingly intrigued by your new power.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	1. First time

“Admit it” you said, a smirk playing on your lips as you took a step toward him, now standing only a foot from his body. The room was dim with only the light of a small candle illuminating it. “You want me.” Simeon’s eyes widened. His heart seemed to have gotten progressively louder and faster to the point where he wondered if you could hear it too. 

He tried to remember how he had gotten into this situation. 

Ever since you had returned to Devildom after falling things had been different. He had felt different. Of course when he knew you as a human he had liked you pretty well, who wouldn’t? You were smart, funny, and relatively easy to get along with as you didn’t seem to care what others thought of you. 

While you still possessed these traits, there was something more.

You now had this sort of raw power that radiated off of you. It was sheer and intimidating and Simeon was drunk on it. 

He started seeking you out more once you returned. Making excuses to go to the house of lamathon, asking you to help him with classes he was already good at, taking every opportunity he could to be around you. 

He didn’t even know why, you just seemed to _intoxicate him._

Every leering glance you shot his way sent shivers down his spine, every lingering touch you made on his bare skin left him hot and breathless. 

It was sinful, the way his body was reacting to you, the thoughts he had about you. 

Angels should never have theses thoughts about anyone, much less a  demon.  It was extremely frowned upon. 

But now here he was, trapped in his own room, your breath getting dangerously close to his skin

“You can’t fool me Simeon, as much as you’re fooling yourself, I know what you really want.” You purred as you looked up at him through hooded lids. 

Simeon stuttered, his face reddening quickly. “I-I- Whatever do you mean, y/n?” Even though he knew exactly what you meant. Of course he did. 

You took another step toward him closing the space between you so that you were flush up against his chest, your breasts pressing against his thin leotard. His breath hitched. 

Your breath ghosted his neck as you leaned closer to his ear. You placed your hands on the bare skin of his hips. 

“You know what I mean, angel.” You whispered in a husky voice before biting the shell of his ear. He let out a tiny whimper, his body shuddering slightly as you began to rub circles on his hips. 

You suddenly looked up at him taking one of your hands and putting them around his neck and threading your fingers through his hair. 

His breath hitched as you pulled his face down toward yours and brushed your lips together. 

It was so quick he barely had time to register that this was his first intimate kiss before you pulled away and looked him in they eyes. 

Your eyes were serious, almost questioning as you searched for any resistance from him. 

When you found nothing but widened eyes and a desperate gaze you pulled his face to yours once more. 

Your lips were soft and warm. They moved skillfully against his inexperienced ones. 

The blush that was sitting on his cheeks spread to his neck and ears as he finally closed his eyes.

You pulled him closer to your body keeping on hand laced in his hair and one wrapped around his neck. 

Simeon was unsure of where to touch you, he tried settling his long gloved fingers on your hips. 

You licked through his lips and teeth before pushing through them to his mouth causing him to let out a tiny moan.

Simeons entire body felt like it was on fire.

Your tongue continued to explore his mouth. 

Jolts of pleasure went through his body. He felt the blood rush from his head to his groin and his eyes snapped open. 

He pushed you away softly breaking the intense kiss but leaving you within arms reach. 

He let out a shuddering breath feeling shame wash over him. 

He felt _sinful._

He was so needy for you, you had barely touched him and he was already a panting mess. His body awakening for you, making his skin feel hot and sensitive. He hadn’t realize how sensitive he was to just the slightest of your touches, how deprived he was of any physical contact.

He couldn’t do this, it was wrong, he had to get control of himself before it was too late. 

You looked at him quizzically. He had seemed to be enjoying your kiss. It certainly showed on his face. 

His pupils were dilated and his caramel skin was tainted with dark red. 

“What’s wrong angel?” You looked at him with surprising soft eyes. 

You kept your distance, not wanting to force anything, despite how much you wanted to continue ruining him. He already looked so far gone and you hadbarely begun. 

Simeon shivered slightly. He took a deep breath trying to steady his heart. 

“I-I just- I shouldn’t be doing this, I-it’s wrong, my-my body is acting really weird, I-I can’t- I shouldn’t be here” 

You raised your brows. You pondered his words for a second. 

He had never once said that he didn’t  want  this. Just that it was wrong and from what he described, it seemed he had most likely never done anything like this before. 

Excitement and arousal shot through you at this realization. You broke into a wide grin. 

Oh this was going to be so fun. 

“Aw, angel, what do you mean your body is acting weird?” You faked innocence and crept a bit closer to him a look of concern plastered across your face. 

Simeon averted his gaze in embarrassment. He fiddled with his fingers a bit. 

“I just feel- really hot a-and tingly.” He said in barely a whisper. 

You pretended to ponder this. 

“Ya, you know what your right I’m feeling pretty hot too.” You locked eyes with Simeon and began removing your clothing, starting with your shirt. 

You peeled it off slowly and tossedit to the side, revealing your chest which was only covered by a black lacy bra. 

Simeon stifled a moan as his eyes raked over your now exposed skin. His eyes drifted and stopped at you breasts, his imagination getting the best of him as he though of how they would feel in his hands, 

pressed up against his chest, 

in his mouth. 

His cock throbbed between his legs, causing them to shake a bit and he used the back of his gloved hand to cover his mouth. 

“Angel? Do you want to take off something too? You might cool off a bit then.” Simeon highly doubted that was true. 

You creeped toward him, he backed up until his legs hit the edge of his bed. 

Despite his advantage in height, you seemed to loom over him, your eyes laced with lust, he shuddered under your gaze. 

“Here angel,” you said and you placed your hands on his chest causing him to flinch. “Let me help you.” 

You unFastened the string that was holding up his cape, it fell to the ground and you began running your hands up his clothed chest again. 

You then pulled him into another kiss, this time not even bothering with the foreplay and just lunging your tongue right into his mouth. 

Your tongues danced together and this time Simeon was to caught up in the pleasure to even notice what you were doing. 

Your hands raked across his back finding the zipper of his leotard and pulling it down. 

It fell off him, dropping around his waist. 

You pulled off of his lips and latched onto his neck. Sucking and biting at the skin. 

Simeon moaned as you assaulted his neck his cock now practically aching beneath you. Your hands roams up his now naked chest, you finger the lightly brushing his nipples. He gasped and his legs buckled underneath him, he fell onto the bed. 

You smirked and straddled him, momentarily grinding you core into his hard on and he let out a needy wine, his pleasure meter spiking. He gripped your hips with his gloved hands as you thrustedagainst him once more, looking for something , anything , to ground him. 

You glanced down at the fabric covering his long fingers.

Oh that wouldn’t due.

You stopped your motions for a second and grabbed his right hand. You brought his fingers to your mouth and bit down gently, latching onto the glove and pulling it off slowly. You then did the same with his other hand. 

You then unhooked your bra revealing your plump breasts. 

Simeon’s breath hitched as you took his now bare hands and placed them on your breasts. 

His cock gave a painful twitch and his balls contracted. He let out a needy moan as he began gently squeezing your breasts.

“Y-y/n” he panted and thrusted his hips a bit up towards you, desperate for any type of friction. 

“So needy for me angel.” You let out a pleasant sigh as he rolled you nipples between his fingers.

You ran your hands from his chest down to the tent in his pants. 

Your fingers ghosted over the bulge adding the tiniest amount of pressure. Simeon ate it up, his hips arching toward you.

“Y/n- ahh m-more” Simeon moaned your name unsatisfied with the small amount of friction you were providing him with, it wasn’t enough. 

“Ah- ah- ah” you removed you fingers waving them at him. 

“That’s no way to talk to your master.” You purred placing your pointer finger under his chin. You tilted his head to he was forced to make eye contact with you.

“Try again” 

Simeon’s lips quivered.

“Please-“ he whispered.

“Please what?” 

“Please master” 

You felt your core pulse at the title, a smirk playing on your lips.

“Good boy.” 

You placed your hands back down toward his bulge this time palming his member with added pressure. 

Simeon’s entire body jolted at the new feeling. “Hah! Ah- ah-“ he couldn’t stop the moans from spilling from his lips. 

You smirked at him. “Do you like it when I touch you like this angel? I bet you’ve been waiting for me to get my hands on you. Ha, so sinful, aren’t you?” Simeon writhed underneath you shuddering at your words. 

You lifted an eyebrow at him, then started unzipping his pants slowly. 

“Hey, I asked you a question angel, you better answer unless you want me to stop.” You added a bit of pressure to his now practically unclothed dick. He let out a loud groan of pleasure. 

“Yes, master” 

“Good boy” 

You pulled down his pants and his boxers at the same time releasing his throbbing cock. 

Before he could even take a breath you began stroking him wildly. 

The feeling of your soft hand against his bare dick drove him wild, he had never felt anything like this, it was  amazing. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and absently wondered how something so incredible could be so frowned upon, he never wanted you to stop touching him. 

“Do you like that angel?” You swiped your finger over the tip collecting the precumthat was now dripping from it. 

Simeon could barely form a cohesive sentence as his body continued to twitch with pleasure. 

“Ah! Ah! Y-yes master p-please please more! Don’t stop don’t stop!”His body was chasing something, a feeling, release, anything he couldn’t tell. But he was close, his back arched against the mattress, his hips thrusted up to meet your hand. 

You could tell he was close to cumming, your hand suddenly stopped and you hoped off his lap.

Simeon’s eyes shot open. 

“Why did you stop?” He whined rolling his hips toward nothing. 

“Letting you finish so soon wouldn’t be fun now would it? I thought this was sinful?” 

He shuddered a wave of pleasure washed over him. Did the idea of you tainting him turn him on?

Oh god. 

“Please master. I want you, I want you t-to... I want you, I need you.”

You starred at him in his current state.

His eyes were watery and glazed with lust, he sat on his elbows with his legs spread open, panting, his cock twitching violently, leaking precum onto his stomach. 

He starred at it with wide eyes. 

“It’s- it’s never done that before, not that much .” He covered his mouth in embarrassment his whole body reddening.You’re heart fluttered, he was so adorable like this. 

“Do you want to finish angel?” You cupped his face with your hands, a bright smile shining on your face. 

He wasn’t sure what you meant, he had of course heard what happens at the end of sexual encounters, but he had never experienced anything like this, not even by himself. 

But he knew he would do anything to have you continue touching him. 

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap once again. He rested his head against your bare chest. His soft hair tickling your breasts. 

You blushed suddenly, feeling a bit shy. 

“H-Hey angel what are you doing?” You tapped his head a bit. 

He didn’t move his arms but turned his head and began kissing your chest in response. 

He kissed your collarbone, and moved around your breasts. 

You sucked in a breath. 

“H-hey ang-“ 

Simeon suddenly lost control. 

He engulfed your breast in his mouth, savoring the taste of you skin, rolling his tongue over your nipple. 

You let out a tiny moan threading your fingers into his hair.

His cock twitched painfully at your voice, but he ignored it. He wanted nothing more than to hear you make that sound again. 

He took his hand and started rubbing and pinching the nipple that wasn’t currently in his mouth. 

“Mmmm angel” you sighed thrusting your hips to meet his bare cock. He moaned against your breast. His fingers drifted from your hips down beneath the fabric of your shorts. He felt your lacy underwear.

He wanted to see it, these shorts were getting in the way, actually your underwear was in the way too. 

He started attempting to pull your shorts down, taking his mouth off your left breast and switching to your right.

Due to the pleasure he was providing you you didn’t notice what he was doing, that was until his fingers teased their was under your shorts and pressed against your clothed slit. Simeon moaned again when he felt how damp your underwear was. 

You gasped and forced his hands and mouth off of you. 

Simeon whined and pouted like a puppy who was denied a treat. 

You glared at him. 

“Angel? Did I give you permission to touch me like that?” Simeon gulped and shook his head. 

“N-no master.” 

“I really don’t think you’ve earned the right to touch me there yet” you smirked when he pouted.

“Besides you wouldn’t want me to taint you with my  sin would you?” 

Simeon shivered again feeling his cock ache again. He wanted to touch you so badly, he already missed the feeling of your skin against him. 

“I do! I do! Please- please touch me please master!” he felt embarrassed for begging like this but he was so desperate. 

“Mmm good boy, I guess I can grant you what you want, since you begged so nicely.” You grabbed his cock and started stroking it yet again, using one hand to stroke and the other to play with his balls. 

Simeon gasped and moaned he felt like he was reaching the heavens. He grabbed a hold of your hips for support throwing his head back in pleasure. 

“Do you want to finish angel? Want to bless me with your cum?” Simeon moaned your name. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh god please don’t stop! Ah! Master!” 

He could feel his abdomen tighten, his toes curled, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Cum angel, you’re so good for me.” Simeon wasn’t sure exactly what your meant but he could feel himself reaching his peak.

His orgasm hit him like a tsunami, wave after wave of pleasure rocked him. He came all over your chest, broken moans spilled from his lips.

The feeling was better than anything he ever experienced, actual heaven paled in comparison to this feeing. 

You stroked him through his high he came so much for so long, it was almost surprising. 

Finally he stopped and was left a twitching mess on his bed. He looked so fucked out on you and it was so, so hot. 

“You- you must be an angel.” He said as he finally looked up at you. He blushed wildly when he saw the mess he made all over your chest. 

“No, no angel could ever make you feel this way,” you smirked noticing his blush. 

You took your index finger and dragged it along your chest collecting his cum before sticking the finger in your mouth and sucking it off. 

“Could they?” 

Simeon gulped, he had literally just finished and could already feel his cock hardening beneath you.

“No master” your light grin widened.

“Good boy. Now, you’ve made quite a mess here haven’t you.” Simeon averted his gaze in embarrassment.

“Why don’t you clean it up for me?”

You cocked your head in an innocent manner, teasing him. You enjoyed watching him shake as he leaned in to touch you. 

He slowly dragged his tongue across your stomach and chest, lapping up his own cum. It was so disgusting and yet, he had never felt so horny. He moaned against you, his eyes shut tight in pleasure and embarrassment. 

“Wow I’m not even touching you and look how worked up you are” you smirked at him, flinching a little when he drug his tongue across your nipple. 

He lapped up the last of his cum from your breasts and pulled off of you. Waiting for his next instruction. His was so hard. He wanted to keep making you flinch and moan. He wanted to feel your hands on his cock again. 

“W-what should I do now master?” He looked up at your with large hopeful eyes. An unspoken silent beg dripping from them. 

“You can get dressed angel, and you can hand me my shirt.” You hopped off his lap, a giggle threatening to fall from your lips as you watched a look of utter shock and disappointment on his face, his lip jutted out in a small pout. 

“You-you’re leaving?” He watched you pick up your shirt and throw it over your head. 

“Ya I think you’ve gotten enough treats tonight angel, plus Levi wanted me to play a new video game with him.” You picked up your DDD which you left on Simeon’s nightstand when you entered his room. 

Simeon’s head swirled. The thought of you going to hang out with another guy, at night, in that tight shirt and small shorts, made his stomach churn. He didn’t want anyone to see you, to touch you, but him. 

He shook his head, why was he thinking like this? It was wrong, he didn’t own you. 

He shouldn’t even be in this situation in the first place. 

He quickly tugged on his underwear and pants. Walking over to the door where you stood. 

He starred into your eyes, feeling embarrassed again, not sure what to say. 

“Um- well I’ll see you tomorrow.” He awkwardly reached for the door, hoping to open it for you. 

You met his hand at the doorknob. Turning to face him. You laced your hand around his neck and in his silky hair. You pulled hishead down and tilted it so your mouth was level with his ear. 

“You know angel, you were a pretty good boy for me tonight.” Simeon shuddered in anticipation, feeling his cock twitch in his pants once again. 

“I might be have to reward you  next time.”

“Y-y/n” 

“Maybe I’ll let you cum inside me next time.” 

And with that.

You left.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon hasn’t been able to get your last encounter off his mind.

Simeon was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t stopped thinking about you since your little  encounter. 

Your body lingered in the back of his mind. Your skillful lips, your soft breasts, the way your voice sounded when you moaned in his ear. They seemed to enter and exit his mind like an ongoing train. It made it extremely hard for him to focus on anything.

_Maybe I’ll let you cum inside me next time._

He shuddered thinking about that sentence. It was very cruel to leave with it lingering in the air. His imagination getting the best of him when he tried to figure out what exactly you meant. 

To let him taint you like that? 

Let him do something so sinful and disgusting? 

It was embarrassing how much it excited him.

He was trying his best to avoid you. It always turned embarrassing for him every time you were around. You would bite your lip or slowly slide your fingers down the skin on your neck, retained eye contact with him the entire time. You had this carnal look in your eyes, like a predator that had captured it’s pray. 

His body would heat up just from your simple glance, and he would be left with a very obvious erection. 

It was nothing short of mortifying how often he got aroused now. He used to barely ever have this problem, his composure was impeccable. Now he was a mess of dirty thoughts and shaky legs.

Oh how he longed for another release. 

Now that he had felt the high of an orgasm he constantly craved it. 

He would catch his fingers wandering down to the waistline of his pants at night when he thought about you. 

Shame would cloud his mind and he would retract his fingers, willing his brain to shut off. 

Still no matter how much he avoided you, you plagued his mind nonetheless. He wanted visit you in the night so bad. He would walk to your door and stand outside it trying to muster the courage to just walk in and indulge himself. But he couldn’t, he was afraid. 

Not of what you would do but what he would do. 

How he would beg and plead for you to touch him. How he would lap up your sweat and run his hands around every part of you. How he would obey your every command without question. 

He shouldn’t want those things, shouldn’t  crave  them. He was an angel, he should not take orders from a demon of all beings. 

Yet that’s all he fantasized about. 

Today was no different. You had worn a particularly short skirt with your uniform today. You had pared it with some thigh high black stockings that hugged your skin perfectly. 

His thoughts ran wild, he thought about slipping his hands under your skirt and kissing the milky skin of your thighs that wasn’t covered by the tights, and then slowly pulling them off. He’d stick his head under your skirt and be able to smell your heat, maybe even taste it. 

He shook his head trying to break from his own thoughts, he pealed his eyes away from your body, trying once again to concentrate on the teacher despite his now half hard dick. 

When class ended he hurried out hoping you wouldn’t catch him. He saw you out of the corner of his eye talking to Asmo, his hand in your hair. 

He felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, he wondered if this was how Levi felt all the time. No wonder he was the way he was, Simeon felt awful.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this, it wasn’t fair, it was his choice to avoid you, and it wasn’t like you were going to just stop talking to the demon brothers. You were extremely close with them, and they were all so obviously in love with you. 

He turned his head away and headed to the purgatory hall. Not wanting to watch you giggle with Asmo anymore. 

He was so caught up in his own jealousy that he didn’t realize Solomon had approached him. 

“Wow Simeon you don’t look so good, what’s wrong?” 

Solomon had his usual small smile and lazy eyes. He walked with such calm confidence he made Simeon look like a madman in his current state. 

Simeon took a breath and composed himself. 

He turned to Solomon his his usual angelic smile, his eyes turning to crescents. 

“Sorry Im just a bit frazzled because I didn’t get enough sleep last night, no need to worry.” 

He technically wasn’t lying, he just left out the part where the reason he was up all night was because he couldn’t get you out of his head. 

“Oh, well what was keeping you up exactly, I didn’t think you ever had this problem.” Solomon looked at him with genuine interest and confusion. Simeon’s entire body heated up and he turned his head away quickly hoping Solomon wouldn’t catch his obvious blush. 

“O-oh you know, I was just stressing a bit about work.” He stumbled out a lame excuse.

If Solomon saw through it though he didn’t say anything and Simeon was grateful for that. 

He simply cocked an eyebrow and shrugged a bit. 

“Well if you need some help I’d be happy to show you, not to brag but I’m doing pretty well in all my classes right now.” Solomon chucked and patted Simeon’s arm lightly. 

Simeon smiled again feeling another wave of shame wash over him for lying to his friend. But that would be nothing to the sheer embarrassment he’d feel if Solomon ever figured out what he was actually worried about. 

“Thank you, I’ll let you know.” Simeon answered simply hoping that Solomon would just never bring it up again. He changed the conversation to something lighter as the walked together to the purgatory hall. 

When Simeon finally got to his room it was almost 10 o’clock. He had wanted to be alone from the moment he exited school but unfortunately Luke had called him and Solomon to the kitchen to help him clean up the mess he had made when he tried to bake angelic food in the literal oven of hell. 

By the time that was over it was nearly dinner time. It was his turn to clean so he had to stay late to do that. Then by a stroke of bad luck after dinner Levi cornered him for about two hours trying to get him to talk about TSL. 

He collapsed on his bed enjoying its soft warmth. 

He sluggishly started to take off his shoes and clothes. 

He could feel the sweet release of sleep in his near future, as he was so tired from the previous night of thinking about you. 

He walked over to his dresser pulling out his pajamas pants and threw them on.He then noticed something hiding under the bed. 

He crouched down and grabbed a hold of the black piece of fabric, pulling it out from under his bed. 

His eyes widened and suddenly his mind awoke again. 

It was your bra. 

You must have forgotten to grab it from the night before. 

Simeon swallowed,his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. 

Did you leave it on purpose, just to mess with him? 

He thought of how your breasts looked confined in it, how it had felt to touch them. 

He slid his fingers on the inside of the lacy material, knowing your bare breasts had touched the same thing. 

He slowly brought the garnet to his nose and in hailed. 

His cock throbbed at the recognition of your sent. He shuddered and gripped his member through his pajamas, feeling shame wash over him again. 

He was disgusting. What would you think of him, sitting alone in his dark room, your bra in his hands as he though of you doing sinful things to him. 

_ You’re a bad boy angel, I think it’s time you were punished.  _

He whined and gripped himself harder. 

“m-master” the title fell from his lips. 

Your hands would wonder along his body, touching everywhere but where he needed most. You would lick and suck at his neck leaving marks and claiming him as yours. 

He unknowingly began to palm himself, adding more friction by the second. 

He brought your bra up to his nose again taking another wif of your sweet sent. 

His body ached for your touch.

He fell to his knees on the floor, no longer able to support himself as he quickened the pace of his hand against his dick. 

It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough to satisfy him. 

It was too late to turn back now. 

He slowly pulled down his pajama pants and underwear, freeing his cock. It slapped against his stomach, the small contact caused him to flinch, a moan slipping from his lips. 

He was already leaking precum, making himself an utter mess with just the thought of you. 

Throwing his last bit of pride out the window he took one shaky hand and placed it on his bare member, the other hand still hold your bra to his face. 

He groaned as he began to stroke himself steadily, thoughts of you plaguing his mind. 

_So sinful angel. Look what a slut you are, touching yourself to me. How pathetic._

He shuddered and picked up the pace, swiping his hand over the tip.

_ To much of a coward to come and see me. To experience the real thing. Instead you’d rather soil my clothes with your sin.  _

“Hah! I’m s-sorry master.” He whined imagining it was your delicate hand touching him instead of his own. 

Moans fell from his lips. He drug his tongue across your bra hoping to get a taste of you. 

Because of how pent up he was he was close within seconds.

_ Beg for me angel.  _

“hah- ah- please master- please please!” He stroked himself wildly,bucking into his hand, he inhaled your sent once again before cumming hard on the floor. 

Broken moans mixed with your name fell from his lips as his rode out his high, his cock twitching violently in his hand. 

When he finally came down he looked at the mess he made embarrassingly. Your bra was now covered in his sweat and drool. 

He headed to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before wiping his cum off the floor. 

He felt sinful again, disgusting.

And yet, 

He still craved you, even more so than before. 

He had to see you. 

He gently tossed your bra in the washer along with the rest of his clothes, determined to face you tomorrow and return it. 

He the plopped onto his bed, finally, and had the best sleep he’d ever experienced in at least 1000 years 


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon visits your room before class, not suspecting how you react.

Simeon got up relatively early, feeling so well rested he thought he could run a marathon. He got ready for school extremely quickly, as he wanted to stop by your room before he could talk himself out of it.

He stepped quickly down the hall, feeling his heartbeat speed up and his stomach churn. 

Confusion and excitement bubbled inside him. How were you going to react to him coming at your door this early? 

What if your rejected him? 

What if he was too late and you had moved on? 

Well then his problem would be solved. He could start to move on, and would no longer be tempted by you.

Your body. 

Your words. 

Who was he kidding he still would. And he made a silent prayer that you wouldn’t reject his feelings because, if he was being honest he wasn’t sure what he would do without you. 

You seemed to captivate every room you entered. You were hard working and helpful, you somehow got the demon brothers to get along after years of painful fighting. 

Even though you were a demon now you still amazed him in every aspect. 

He felt his heart flutter as he reached your door. 

If he was being honest he had missed you so much these past few days, it was his own fault he was the one ignoring you. 

Seeing your face again made him feel so giddy he almost forgot what he was there for when he quietly opened your door, forgetting to knock even. 

He let out a tiny noise when his eyes fell on you.

Your back was facing him and you were wearing nothing but a dark blue lacy thong and you seemed to be latching your bra. 

His eyes drifted to your bare back, down your curves to your ass. 

His cock grew hard in his pants and his brain short circuited, forgetting the whole reason he had come here in the first place. 

You hadn’t seemed to notice him. Your back was still to him as you bent down to pick up your uniform shirt, giving him an even better view of your ass. 

He stifled a moan his eyes raking down your legs as he drunk in the sight. 

He shook his head of his sinful thoughts. 

Maybe he could just slip out unnoticed and catch you when you walked out of your room. 

He started to slowly retreat in embarrassment, but you stopped him. 

“I know you’re there angel.” You said in a stern voice that made him shiver. 

“What do you think you’re doing, barging into my room and invading my privacy, you’re naughty.” Your voice wasn’t the same playful tone you had used last time, it was cold and distasteful. 

Simeon’s legs began to shake. 

“Y/n-“ 

“Ah- try again.” Your back was still to him, you slipped on you uniform shirt and began buttoning it up. 

“M-master.” Simeon sputtered, waiting for your ok. 

You didn’t say anything, just leaned down and pulled up your skirt, tucking your shirt into it. 

“I’m sorry, I came here because I wanted to see you.” 

“Is that so?” 

You finally turned around, facing him. You had a look of pure annoyance on your face. 

“Then why have you been ignoring me for the past week angel, does my time mean nothing to you?” You cocked an eyebrow and crossed your arms over your chest. 

“N-no master, I just-“ 

“Just what? Didn’t want to see me anymore?Embarrassed by me? Disgusted? Ashamed?” Your voice was angry but your eyes looked hurt. 

Simeon realized what he had done. 

He hadn’t thought that him ignoring you could have affected you this way. To be honest he was only worried about his own feelings.

He felt awful. He should have known. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been able t-to be around you because-“ he stuttered feeling his face flush in embarrassment. You only glared at him.

“-Because you turn me on to much! I-it makes it hard to focus!” He hid his face behind his hand, gripping his uniform jacket with the other. 

When he finally moved his fingers away he saw the upset look on your face disappear into a wide smirk. 

You chucked a bit, and Simeon felt like life was breathed into him. Your laugh was so pretty. 

“Wow that’s embarrassing angel. So what you scared of me now or something?” You locked eyes with him, the question hanging heavy in the air. 

“N-no I’m mostly scared of myself. Scared of what I’ll do if I get to close to you.” He said his voice dying into a low whisper. 

Your grin only grew as you took steps toward him. 

You placed your hand on his check and he melted into your touch, humming softly. 

“That’s very sweet of you angel.” You said in a sweet and loving tone, your eyes sparked. Simeon felt himself relax. 

Too soon. 

Your eyes lost the sparkle as quickly as it came, they darkened dangerously. 

“But you were still a bad boy. And bad boys get punishment.” Simeon shuddered closing his eyes as your words sunk in and white hot pleasure coursed through him. 

“Yes master.” He looked down at you, his green eyes swirling with lust and desperation. 

You stepped away from him quickly, making your way over to your dresser. 

Simeon watched you in anticipation, his cock twitching needily. 

You pulled out a black shoe box from one of your drawers.

You set it on your bed and began rummaging through it. 

Simeon strained to see what was inside the box, he could faintly see a few rubber looking things, but there was nothing he recognized. 

You finally stopped and pulled two items out of the box before closing it and setting it back in your dresser. You then turned toward him twirling a black object in your fingers. 

It was small and it almost looked like a thick ring. In your other had you held a tiny remote. 

Simeon looked at you quizzically as you stopped right in front of him, close enough that he could feel your breath on his exposed skin. 

You smirked at him before taking his pants and shoving them down. Simeon gasped as he was left in his white boxers, which already had a noticeable stain where he had worked himself up in anticipation. 

“Wow look how excited you are, I haven’t even touched you.” You let out a tiny chuckle and Simeon averted his gaze in embarrassment. 

His eyes snapped back on you when you pulled down his underwear just enough to release his aching member. 

He let out a whine as the cold air tickled it. 

What kind of punishment was this? 

You glided you fingers slowly around the veins in this cock, it twitched in response.

“Master nngh! ooooh god” Simeon leaned into you burning his face in your neck as you edged him. His hands clutched your sides. His legs shook. 

You worked him and in no time he was close, bucking his hips lightly into your fingers as they slid over the tip, broken moans spilling from his lips. 

Then, just as he was about to reach his peak, you pulled you hand away. 

He whined at the loss. 

“Master why did you stop?” 

You gave him a sweet smile that didn’t reach your eyes. 

“Now why would I let you have what you want? This is supposed to be punishment.” 

Simeon’s gut churned as you held up the ring looking item in front of his face. 

“Do you know what this is angel?” He gulped and shook his head. 

“It’s a vibrator, and your going to wear it for me today.” Simeon looked at you, confusion written on his face. 

You grinned at his inexperience. It was extremely amusing. 

“Sorry? Where would I wear that master?” Simeon examined the “vibrator” it seemed to thick to comfortably fit around any of his fingers without sliding off. 

“Why here of course!” You suddenly grabbed his cock and slowly slipped the vibrator around it. 

Simeon gasped and squirmed at the new sensation. The vibratory was cold and rubbery, not nearly as nice as your hand. 

You secured it just around the tip and stepped back to admire your work. 

“Good, now put your pants on, we’re gonna be late for class.” 

Simeon starred at you for a second before grabbing his pants and pulling them up. 

“Master h-how is this a punishment?” Sure they vibrator felt a bit weird but it wasn’t painful.

You grinned at him darkly. “You’ll see.” 

Is all you game him as an answer. 

You finished buttoning up your uniform jacket and tying your shoes. Simeon watched you, buttoning his pants up. 

Soon you were both ready and Simeon opened the door for you. 

You stopped right in front of him before exiting your room.

“Oh one more thing.”

Simeon blinked at you. 

“If you cum before I can get my hands on you, you’ll receive further punishment tonight.” Your carnal gaze didn’t leave his eyes, he audibly gulped. 

You exited your room with Simeon close behind you. You walked to school together all the while your excitement leaping as you lightly stroked the remote in your pocket. 

Today was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update I’ve been very busy :,)


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon’s punishment is not what he expects.

Before I start I’d like to make a few things clear in case they weren’t. 

  1. The Mc in this fic is a demon, in case that wasn’t already clear, this is a scenario where Barbados and Lilith weren’t able to save her after Belphegor killed her, and she ended up falling from grace 
  2. Besides that everything after chapter 16 is relatively the same, except mc has a deep hidden loathing for Belphegor as she wasn’t able to forgive him for making her die early, also Simeon’s peaked interest in her. 
  3. In this story Angels cannot fall from grace simply by engaging in sexual encounters or falling in love with someone, it is just extremely frowned upon(especially if it’s with a demon) so most angels don’t end up doing it in fear of embarrassment 
  4. The only way an angel can fall from grace is if they go against gods wishes, this usually includes treason or the start of a war(ex: Lucifer) 



And with that I shall give you chapter four so strap in folks. ;)

~~  
  


Simeon’s punishment so far was going swimmingly. 

It was almost the end of 1st period and nothing had happened at all. You sat beside Mammon and he sat beside Solomon and you hadn’t even acknowledged him much yet. It was a pretty normal day. 

That was until 5th period rolled around. 

This was by far Simeon’s biggest class, human history. There was a huge amount of lesser demons along with Solomon, you, and the 7 brothers. You sat beside him in this class, with Belphie on your left as he was awful at human history and of course this was your best subject. 

The teacher had handed out a study packet and told everyone to sit silently and complete it. 

Simeon was flying through the questions, after all, he loved human history. He found humans fascinating, plus Solomon was one of his closest friends. 

His concentration was completely on his paper, he was on a particularly difficult question, and just as he was about to make a breakthrough when he suddenly felt a vibration in his groin area along with jolt of pleasure that rushed through his body. 

He stiffened. Did that actually happen? He was sure he felt something but the vibration was gone as soon as it had come. He focused back on his paper and then felt it again. 

He could feel it through his tight uniform pants. The ring was vibrating slightlyagainst the tip of his cock. Throbs of pleasure rolled over his body. He squirmed a bit in his seat. 

He glanced over in your direction to find you staring right at him, the predatory look had returned. You smiled sweetly at him and winked returning to your work. 

Simeon attempted to focus back on his work but his gaze was clouded. His body was focusing on the vibrations on his cock, it was somehow to much and not enough at the same time. To much to be able to focus on anything else and not enough to derive any real release from it. 

He just ached. 

Somehow he was able to ignore the pleasure your were providing him and return to the packet. 

You noticed him going back to his problems and pressed the remote of the vibrator. 

Simeon squeaked as the vibration increased. Making him go from half hard to full hard within seconds. His cock began to leak. He shook in his seat, covering his mouth attempting to block any whines that fell from his lips. 

His face was now in a full flush and he had sweat dripping down the side of his head. 

Solomon tapped his shoulder suddenly. 

“Hey, you ok? you look a little hot.” He asked with a small smile. 

Simeon gulped trying to steady his shaky voice. 

“Y-ya I’m fine. J-just a little war- ngh!” You turned up the vibrator to the highest setting for half a second in the middle of sentence, before turning back to its lowest setting. Simeon’s cock jumped between his legs, his hips twitched chasing the vigorous vibration. He let out a shaky breath and gave Solomon a pained smile. 

“S-sorry about that I’m not feeling myself today.” He lied hoping Solomon wouldn’t press him. 

“Hm maybe you should go to the nurse.” He looked at him with a worried expression. Luckily the desk seemed to hide Simeon’s obvious tent. 

You suddenly interjected before Simeon could possible take that offer and escape his punishment. 

“I think he’s ok, I was trying out a spell on him and it went a little haywire but he’ll be ok within the hour.” You brushed it off just like that. 

Solomon seemed a little suspicious but he didn’t press it and turned back to his own packet. 

Simeon breathed a sigh of relief and looked at you. 

You had a smile on your face but your eyes were dark and hungry as they raked his needy body. You licked your lips and turned up the vibrator. 

Simeon sucked in a breath, momentarily shutting his eyes in ecstasy. 

You leaned toward him placing you lips right by his ear. 

“You’re doing so well angel. I can’t wait for this day to be over so I can wreck you.” Simeon let out a tiny whimper

Luckily it seemed no one was paying attention to the two of you. 

“I’m gonna wrap my lips around your pretty cock and fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name,” you purred “only mine.” Adding a small lick at the shell of his ear. 

“Y/n...” he whined his hips moving ever so slightly with the rhythm of the vibrations. 

You could tell he was already so close.

“Alright class.” The teacher snapped the two of you out of your dirty talk. 

“Let’s go over the questions, starting with number one, I’ll call on someone to answer.” 

Simeon’s heart dropped. There was no way he could answer right now! In front of the whole class, he could ruin his image as an angel!

He prayed to every angel and god he knew, prayed that on this one day the teacher would not pick him out of the crowd. 

It worked for awhile, the teacher got through about ten questions before her eyes landed on Simeon. She smiled.

“Simeon, I barely noticed you without your hand raised, why don’t you answer number 13.” Simeon’s heart pounded. He gave you a pleading glance but you offered him nothing but a blank stare. 

He tugged on his uniform jacket, awkwardly trying to hide his obvious erection as he stood up.

His anxiety spiked, of course he knew the question, it was easy. But he had no idea what you were going to do with him. What you were going to do with that little remote in your pocket. 

It weirdly excited him, more than he’d like to admit. 

He opened his mouth to speak. 

Just get it out as quickly as possible. 

“The Declaration of Independence was signed on ahh—-“ he jolted as the vibrations increased, his legs almost buckling beneath him.

“Forgive me.” He took a shuddering breath trying to distract himself from the waves of pleasure rolling through his body.

“The- ah- d-declaration of independence was signed on hahhhh uh ugh- J-July 4th s-seventeen seventy s-si-ah!-six” He shook and sat down quickly his face blooming deep red in embarrassment. 

If the teacher wanted to say something, she decided against it, after all it definitely wasn’t the first time she’d experienced something weird in class. It was a class full of demons.

Simeon was grateful nonetheless. 

His cock was throbbing from the vibration on it mixed with the weird sense of excitement and humiliation. 

Thankfully the period was almost over, and he only had one more class to attend that didn’t have a whole lot of people in it. 

The bell rang and Simeon started to gather his stuff. His legs and arms shaking as the ever present vibrations rolled through him, although you had turned them down significantly. 

You pressed you hand on his thigh forcing him to sit down. You slid your hand between his legs and pressed slightly on his tent, leaning toward his face again. You pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Come to my room after school, and don’t you lay a hand on yourself until then.” 

You smirked and left the classroom without a word, your uniform skirt swinging around your legs. 

~~

Simeon kept his word. Although his cock ached throughout the entire period, luckily most of the people in the class were focused on the teacher and not Simeon’s tiny whimpers in the back of the classroom as you brought him closer to the edge and then drew away again and again. 

You would turn the vibrator all the way up for only a few seconds, his cock would leak precum all over his underwear, his hips stuttering. Just as he began to see stars you would pull away. He wondered how you could tell each time how close he was, you weren’t even in the room, you never failed to amaze him. 

Finally school came to a close, Simeon had never moved so fast back to the House of Lamentation. As he stood outside your door he honestly wondered if he had beaten you there. 

He tentatively knocked on your door remembering the encounter you had had this morning. 

After being teased all day he didn’t think he stand another second not pressed against your body. 

Your door swing open and you pulled him in by his uniform tie. 

You stood before him in a new set of lingerie paired with your demon form. Your bra was a fluffy white lace. The straps hanging loosely off your shoulders presenting themselves almost as angel wings. 

Your black horns contrasted this image beautifully, twisted black tendrils sitting nicely in your hair. 

Your panties matched the white lace, your black tail contrasting it. 

Simeon dropped to his knees almost on instinct. 

He wanted to warship every inch of your body. He took your hand in his, kissing it softly. 

“You look breathtaking y/n.” 

You smiled at him, a genuine smile that sparked in your eyes. 

“You’ve been so good all day angel, such a good boy for me.” 

Simeon’s heart raced in excitement, his stomach erupting with butterflies. 

“I think you deserve a reward.” 

You signaled for him to rise to his feet, and began unbuttoning his uniform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. So sorry for the late update, the next chapter is the final one! You can guess what’s coming next ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice! I hope you guys enjoyed I tried my best! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
